The Jim Henson Collection (Family Home Entertainment)
Family Home Entertainment released a collection set of classic Muppet specials (from 1970 to 1990), Henson movies, documentaries, select episodes of "The Storyteller" and "The Storyteller: Greek Myths", rereleases of Play-Along titles, two "Fraggle Rock" compilations, select episodes of "Fraggle Rock", "Muppet Babies", "Mother Goose Stories", and "The Ghost of Faffner Hall", and reissues of ten Playhouse Video "Muppet Show" compilations from 1989 to 1992. Collection #Hey Cinderella #The Frog Prince #The Muppet Musicians of Bremen #The Muppets Valentine Show/The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence #Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas #The Muppet Movie #The Muppets Go Hollywood #Of Muppets & Men #The Muppets Go To The Movies #The Great Muppet Caper #The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show #The Dark Crystal #The World of the Dark Crystal #Fraggle Songs/Doozer Music #Fraggle Rock: Meet the Fraggles (Beginnings/A Friend in Need) #Fraggle Rock: Doin' Things That Doozers Do (All Work & All Play/The Preachification of Convincing John) #Fraggle Rock: The Fraggles Search & Find (The Great Radish Famine/Let the Water Run) #Fraggle Rock: Fraggle Fun & Doozer Doings (Red's Club/The Trial of Cotterpin Doozer) #Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away (Believe It or Not/The Minstrels) #Fraggle Rock: The Haunting of Castle Gorg (Dark & Stormy Night/The Secret Society of the Poohbahs) #Fraggle Rock: A Festive Fraggle Holiday (The Bells of Fraggle Rock/The Perfect Blue Rollie) #Henson's Place #The Muppets Take Manhattan #Muppet Babies: Let's Build (The House That Muppets Built/Muppetland/Muppet Island) #Muppet Babies: Let's Imagine (This Little Piggy Goes to Hollywood/When You Wish Upon a Muppet/Fun Park Fantasies) #Muppet Babies: Time To Play (Snow White & The Seven Muppets/Raiders of the Lost Muppet/By the Book) #Muppet Babies: Let's Make Something (The Daily Muppet/Piggy's Hyper Activity Book/The Muppet Museum of Art) #Muppet Babies: Explore With Us (Where No Muppet Has Gone Before/Around the Nursery in Eighty Days/Journey To The Center of the Nursery) #Muppet Babies: Yes, I Can Learn (What's New At The Zoo?/Kermit Goes To Washington/Out-Of-This-World History) #Muppet Babies: Yes, I Can Help (Scooter's Hidden Talent/The Case Of The Missing Chicken/Old MacKermit Had a Farm) #Muppet Babies: Yes, I Can Be A Friend (Scooter's Uncommon Cold/The Great Cookie Robbery/Pigerella) #Muppet Babies: Yes, I Can Play (The Muppet Broadcasting Company/Treasure Attic/Musical Muppets) #The Muppet Revue #The Kermit and Piggy Story #Children's Songs and Stories With The Muppets #Rock Music With The Muppets #Muppet Treasures #Gonzo Presents Muppet Weird Stuff #Country Music With The Muppets #Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook #Rowlf's Rhapsodies With The Muppets #Muppet Moments #The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years #The Tale of the Bunny Picnic #Labyrinth #Inside the Labyrinth #The Christmas Toy #Down at Fraggle Rock: Behind the Scenes #A Muppet Family Christmas #The Storyteller: Hans, My Hedgehog/Fearnot #The Storyteller: The Heartless Giant/The Soldier & Death #The Storyteller: The True Bride/Sapsorrow #The Storyteller: The Luck Child/The Story Short #Neat Stuff To Know & To Do/Wow! You're A Cartoonist #Sing Along, Dance Along, Do Along/Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear #Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting #Dog City #Lighthouse Island/The Song of the Cloud Forest/Miss Piggy's Hollywood #Monster Maker #Living With Dinosaurs #The Jim Henson Hour Presents The Secrets of the Muppets #The Ghost of Faffner Hall: Sounds Like Fun (Sounds Become Music/Discovering New Sounds) #The Ghost of Faffner Hall: Fun With Music (The Voice Is An Instrument/If It Can Play, It's An Instrument) #The Ghost of Faffner Hall: Anyone Can Make Music (Anyone Can Make Music/Music Brings Us Together) #The Storyteller: Greek Myths: Perseus & The Gorgon/Theseus & The Minotaur #The Storyteller: Greek Myths: Orpheus & Eurydice/Daedalus & Icarus #Mother Goose Stories: Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Miss Muffet/Mary's Lamb/Boy Blue/Song of Sixpence #Mother Goose Stories: Jack & Jill/Eensy Weensy/Bo Peep/Little Nut Tree/Man on a Moon/Jack Horner #Mother Goose Stories: Mother Hubbard/Old King Cole/Dickybirds/Eenie Meenie/Twinkle Twinkle/Hickory Dickory Dock #The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson Category:Videos Category:1988 Category:1991 Category:Muppets Category:The Jim Henson Company